


Regression

by beyondbirthday667



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Character being a child, Diapers, Spanking, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondbirthday667/pseuds/beyondbirthday667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a Potion accident, Severus is turned into a five year old, and has to be cared for by the Marauders. Set in their Sixth year. Warnings will be posted in the chapters if needed. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Setting: 6th Year, Hogwarts. Characters: Severus Snape, Lily Evens, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. (Those are the main characters anyways.)

This is also important, THIS IS AN AU! The falling out between Severus and Lily never happened in their fifth year, just something to point out.

The situation with the Perfects has changed as well, now only two are picked total. It just makes the story easier.

Chapter 1  
Potion Explosion Marks A New Beginning

It was just any other day at Hogwarts, every student went about his or her own business. And just like always, Lily Evens and Severus Snape walked to potions class, chatting about the Exams that were coming up after Christmas, today was their last day before students started going home for the holidays, which meant today was cut into half, only two classes. About ten feet behind them walked the Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, known amongst themselves and Prongs, Padfoot, and Mooney. Peter, another Marauder, was trailing behind them.

Upon entering the potions classroom, they took their seats at their usual tables. Lily and Severus sat next to each other on the farthest table second from the top. Remus and James took the table behind them on the row before them, while Sirius brought up a seat to join them.

Chatter amongst the students continued until the Professor entered the classroom.

XXXXX

The assignment that day was by far the most unusual one they had had the entire year. They were to take a random potion from a Seventh year potion book and complete it before class ended. One student from every table got up to get the needed ingredients for their potions, some looking at other people's tables to make sure that they weren't doing the same one.

Once everyone sat back down they were finally allowed to get started. Some where eager to start, while others dreaded it, knowing that they would fail. The chatter was kept to a minimum in the classroom, as no one used anything but inside voices, it was a procedure used for a long time to insure the Professor could hear when a student called on him or her if a potion got out of hand and something went terrible wrong.

The Marauders for their part, except for the ever level headed Mooney, thought this was very unnecessarily, especially since not a single potion had gone "terrible wrong" during their entire Hogwarts years. Unknowingly to them, they would very soon change their mind.

Sirius Black, for his part, had never liked potions. He understood it just fine, but it was boring to him and in his view a waste of time. Not that he participated much, he usually left that to Prongs and Mooney, throwing in a few ingredients here and there when needed so they wouldn't get on his back so much for not doing anything.

It was usually then, during the middle of class when it seemed it would never be over, that he occasionally liked to throw in ingredients to Severus's potion, but he hadn't been able to do that lately, considering that now, during their sixth year they were allowed partners during every potions class. Which meant that Lily was always partnered up with Severus, not that Sirius much cared for the girl, but his best friend James did, and he knew that he would make James mad if he were to mess up Lily's potion, even if it was to get at Snivellus.

But at that moment, Sirius honestly didn't care anymore, anything to cut through the boredom of the class. Grabbing a Lizard's kidney, he quickly chucked it into Severus's cauldron when both Severus and Lily were busy looking at their potion book and the Professor wasn't looking their way.

Of course though, that meant it flew right in front of both James and Remus, as they were siting to his right. They both followed the kidney with their eyes, stunned and surprised, as it fell in to the cauldron. Neither said a word though, and what was the point, it was already to late anyways.

James, being at the farthest corner of the table, was the first one to note that something was going very wrong with the potion. As everyone knew, when you messed up a potion and it started to bubble that an explosion was usually followed shortly after. Quickly he sprung into action, who knew what monstrosity it could make once it exploded, and he didn't want his precious Lily to get hurt.

"Look out!"

He yelled, grabbing Lily by the arm and harshly pulling her away, just seconds before the potion when up in flames, and an explosion of gas erupted form the cauldron. Instead of going straight up or expanding in the room, all of it quickly engulfed Severus, who stood there with a look of terror on his face before the dark purple fog hid his whole body.

Screams where heard in the class as everyone moved and backed away, most running out of the classroom, as was standard procedure but some, including the Professor, Lily, James, Black, Lupin, and Peter stayed, only moving to the front of the class, waiting for the fog to break.

The dark purple fog circled around the boy for some moments, and not a sound was heard. Until finally the fog suddenly and swiftly at great neck speed slammed into the floor, spreading into every direction, before harmlessly disappearing into thin air. All six people in the room were shocked to find that Severus was no where in sight.

The Professor slowly made his way over to where Severus had once been standing. The room was silent except for the close to sobbing sounds coming from Lily, who feared the worst had happened to her friend.

The Professor quickly took note of the strange bundle laying on the floor.

He swiftly bent down and picked it up cautiously and unwrapped it from the clothes that was the only thing left of his student. Out popped a head of black hair belonging to a small five year old. Obsidian colored eyes looked up to the Professor gooseberry ones.

Professor Slughorn, after being brought out of his dazed state, dropped the rest of the clothes except for the shirt that was now over five sizes too big that was now wrapped around the young boy, who was no doubt Severus, who thankfully still had his memories intact, he deduced after a few quiet murmured questions to the child.

Lily's quiet sobs where brought to a halt by the quiet voice. She looked up, her and the others started at their Professor as he turned around with a child in his arms which remarkable resembled Severus Snape. 'Oh no.' All five students thought as they started at the child.

"You are all to follow me to Professor Dumbledore this instant, except for you Peter, you are to go ahead of us and tell the remaining students in the hall that class is dismissed, I don't want word about this to get out yet. After that you may go and pack like the other students." The Professor said, and Peter went out. A few moments later he popped back in and nodded, signalling that all the other students had left, before quickly scurrying away.

The Professor left the classroom with the bundle cradled in his arms; four students following after him.

XXXXX

The Professor had since left, leaving Severus in Lily's arms to attend to other pressing matters.

Dumbledore, for his part, had not seemed all that shocked, he lectured, and half an hour later it was decided that James, Sirius, and Lupin were going to be the ones taking care of him during Christmas break, while an anti dote was going to be made, as Lily had already arranged plans, otherwise she would have volunteered for the job.

Letters to all the parents, except Lily's of course, were made to inform them of what had happened. Of course, James and Remus didn't let Sirius take all the blame, though they had nothing to do with it, they insisted that they had planned it out.

All parents, some more reluctant than others, agreed to let the boys stay during the break. All three older boy's parent's were understandably mad, though it perplexed Headmaster Dumbledore that Snape's parents didn't seemed at all bothered by the situation, though he said nothing so as not to alert the others in the room to the problem.

XXXXX

Back when a Perfect was picked from every house, leading in four Perfects every year, each had their own quarters around where their houses stayed. Now though, as there was only two picked, the quarters were no longer in use, and hadn't been in some time.

It was decided that they were to use the Hugglepuff one, and it was known that that particular house had the most students leaving for home during the holidays. They were told that house elves had already stopped by and dropped off everything that they would need, clothes, their stuff, food, towels, soaps, shampoos, conditioners, toothbrush, books, and other necessaries.

Lily had followed the boys down to the quarters before dropping off Severus, she did have to leave after all. While the boys were getting things moved around and just generally explored the large house like space, Lily knelt down in front of Severus.

"I have to go now Severus, but I need you to do something for me. We both know that none of the boys like you very much, so you need to try to keep off their bad side for me, ok? It will make it a lot easier for you." She said softly to the child. Severus nodded, slightly afraid of what was to come.

She kissed his forehead, something that even surprised her, before getting up and leaving.

Severus looked around the large living room. There was a couch, a chair, and a table. He slowly walked over to the couch and carefully sat down on it. he pulled his knees up to his chest, the shirt easily covering his legs, as he wrapped his arms around his legs. He guessed that Dumbledore was too occupied with getting everything dealt with to fix his clothes. Not that he much minded.

He heard three pairs of footsteps coming towards the living room, and he groaned as he slammed his head into his knees to hide his face, it was going to be a long Christmas break.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:This chapter will talk about abuse some. Don't like don't read.

Chapter 2  
Getting situated

Severus kept his head down as the three pairs of footsteps came to a stopped right in front of him.

"What are you doing snivellus?" James was the first to speak, staring down at the slightly messy head of black hair.

Severus said nothing as anger consumed him, and he started down at the black shirt that was covering most of his body. To his own surprise, tears started to form in his eyes.

Great,he though, looks like this whole deaging thing might be having effects on my emotions, and there for how my body responds to them. Thanks God my thought process seems to remain the same. Lets just hope it stays that way.

He started to calm down some, still keeping silent. He was going to be doing a lot of that, he thought, it would make sure he would hold his tongue and not blow up in their face. There were three of them, and he was currently a lot smaller than them.

Come on Severus, we need to get you into some new clothes." Remus said, crouching down so he would be at eye level with Severus, though said kid was currently still trying to hide from the world, hoping the ground would open up and swallow him up right there.

"You mean you are going to help that freak into some clothes, I'm not helping him at all, not if it means I have to touch him." Sirius said, with a sneer on his face.

Severus suddenly looked up at that, eyes filling with tears as he remembered his father saying something like that to his mother when he was younger. He especially didn't like the word freak.It was a word his father used a lot, always referring to his as the freak, hardly ever calling him by his name.

"Remus suddenly shot up and turned around at that, not noticing the small child's teary eyes, though it did not go unnoticed by the other two, raising his voice to three times it's normal volume, to yell at Sirius, all the days stress releasing from his body and he let out all his pent up anger at the one who caused them to be in this mess in the first place.

"SIRIUS BLACK you need to quit with the name calling, I can not believe you, you are the one who got us into this mess, and further more look who you are talking to, a FIVE YEAR OLD, memories or no memories, what you are doing is still WRONG. And you," he stated, turning to James, "that goes for you as well, no more snivellus, I never liked that nick name to begin with and it stops NOW."

Remus let out a huff of air, turning from the two stunned teens down to Severus who was looking at him with some fear in his eyes.

Weird, I was taking up for him for once, why does he look afraid? Remus thought as once again he got down to eye level with the once great potion student.

"Come on now, lets go change your clothes." He said as he got up with a slightly reluctant child following after his as he turned and walked down the hallway to the huge bedroom at the end of the hall, now with four beds, one smaller than the others.

Meanwhile with James and Sirius...

"What was his problem?" Sirius asked, turning to stare at the now closed bedroom door.

"I'm not sure, probably all the stress of the situation coming down at once. Though he might have a small point, Sn-Severus is only five now..."

"He's still the greasy haired freak we've come to know and hate, five year old kid for not, though honestly he could pass for three with as small as he is, though for Mooney's sake, and the sake of our eardrums, lets just put up with the kid for now. "

"Yeah I guess, hey lets make lunch, it's around that time and I'm hungry."

James suggested, turning to the kitchen with Sirius following his trail.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom...

"Why don't you sit on your bed for now while I find your clothes."

Remus said, instantly moving for the dresser on the far wall, near the door and away from the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

Severus said nothing as he sat on his bed, the smaller one in between two beds.

The first one, farthest from the door and closest to the bathroom, pushed up against the wall was Remus's, as he on their way in he threw his bag that had been brought up by the house elves to their room on the bed.

The third one, he decided would be James, which is why he had also thrown James's stuff on it since he was less aggressive most of the time toward Severus than Sirius was, even though he was the ring leader.

And last he had thrown Sirius's stuff on the fourth bed.

He soon returned to Severus's side, a slightly darker than regular shirt and jeans for the child along with some children's boxers in his hands.

Like with the beds, there were four drawers in the dresser, the second one down being filled with clothes for Severus.

He would sort out their clothes in a minute and get everything situated in the room. Earlier they had done more exploring that anything, so everything was still out.

He handed the clothes to the kid, and started on getting their clothes situated. He started with his own, but not before taking Severus's suitcase which was leaning against the wall, and sticking it under the bed. There was no use messing with his clothes since they weren't going to be used.

Severus had already gotten dressed and was sitting on his bed while Lupin sorted through his clothes and put them up thinking, what was going to happen while he was like this?

Would they treat his like his father did to him?

Probably, if his father hated him, and he was his parent, then staying with them would be a whole lot worse.

Would they take a belt to his back like father did when he was in one of his modes or was displeased with him?

Would they deprive him of food, only feeding him once a day at most sometimes? Though there were rare occasions here and there where he got to eat twice a day when mother snuck him food. But she was no longer there for him now though.

Would they keep him locked up in the room all day while they had fun?

Would they make him do all the chores?

Would they viciously verbally assault him? Always cursing the day he was born?

The last one was most likely, he thought. By now with all the thinking and small flashbacks, he was starting to breathe more heavily. Severus finally snapped out of it and looked at Lupin's back with tears clouding his eyes again. He tried his best to calm down, taking deep breathes. In and out. In and out. Over and over again.

Remus on the other hand was perfectly calm by now, he had finally finished putting up his clothes and even sorted through James's clothes, folded them before putting them away as well and repeating the process with Sirius's stuff.

He turned, throwing a quick glance at Severus, noticing the tears in his eyes but putting it off as due to the fact that maybe he was scared about the situation. Remus wouldn't blame his, being turned into a small child and being forced to be taken care of by your worse enemies, he was surprised he held out that long, Remus was sure if he was in Severus's shoes that he would have broken down and started crying by now.

He continued his way to the bathroom, though already noticing new toothbrushes, four to be exact, already there. Everything seemed to be in order there so he made his way back out, but not before giving the boy more time to compose himself.

He slowly walked up to Severus, "Come on, lets see if those two have made themselves useful and made us some lunch hmm." He and the child, slowly but surely, made their way out and down the hall to join the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seeking out safety

I slowly followed Lupin down the hallway, though I still kept my distance. This whole situation made me nervous. Honestly, I want this day to hurry up and be over, sleep is the only place where I can truly escape reality. Though seeing as we are going to be sharing one large room, I'm also dreading sleep. Maybe I'll just sleep on the couch.

Lupin, Black, and James start to bring out sandwiches , and I slowly walk away to sit on the couch, ignoring the stares that I get. "Snape, what are you doing? I did make you food, it'd be rude not to eat it." James says in mock scolding, looking at me with a frown and a slight glare.

I get the impression that he might have only did that to please Lupin. He had been angry earlier, though honestly I can't understand why he'd snap at his two best friends over me, most likely all the stress, and just took the first problem to blow up over.

I hope he doesn't do that often.

I turned around and head back to the table they were already seated at. I slowly manage to climb up onto the chair, and I stare down at my food. Soon enough though, the three older boys start to chat. They talk about their, now foiled, holiday plans. I can feel the glare that Potter quickly shoots my way while he talks about the vacation his family was going to take to America.

I ignore it as I stare down at the ham sandwich on my plate. I'm not eating that, I hate ham. For someone who doesn't get to eat much during the holidays you sure are picky, aren't you. I quickly glance up, where had that voice come from? The other three boys are still conversing, so obviously that was me, right? As Black looks my way, I quickly look away. My eyes slowly drift toward the living room. Where would be a good hiding place? Behind the couch. Though for now, I'll just sit beside the couch nearest to the wall. Trying to stay out of their way for the most part is the safest plan, I quickly decide.

As I start to get deep in thought, I didn't notice that the rest are already done until they get up to put their dishes away. I look down at my food and wrinkle my nose at it. Yuck! I pick it up and take a bite out of it as the three boys walk past me to the bedroom. I suppress a gag as I place it back down on the plate. I want to wash the taste out of my mouth, but I refuse to drink out of the glass of milk by my plate. I hate milk too.

Ugh, this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it? So you're just going to go thirsty and hungry? The voice says in a criticizing tone. Oh well, I think, It's not the first time, and it's far from being the last. After a few minutes, I get up and throw away my food, and pour my drink out into the sink as I struggle to put my dishes into the sink, it's height seeming to mock my as I stand on my tip-toes.

I slowly walk over to the couch. What time is it?I curse my young self.I wish I could still do the Tempus spell. My wand had been taken away because I'm too young to do spells anyway. I hope I don't do any accidental magic for that matter, it was around this time that stuff like that began to happen.

Since no one is in here, like I originally thought they would be, I slowly start to lay down and drift off to sleep.

I woke up a while later to a hand on my shoulder. I tried to roll over, I felt incredible hot and sick to my stomach. I felt a hand on my forehead, but soon enough it left, but in it's place a loud and annoying voice filled my ears.

"James, Remus, I think he's sick." To my annoyance, I could hear more footsteps coming.

I groaned and finally managed to roll over, but in my half asleep state, I didn't notice that I rolled the wrong way until I had already rolled off of the couch, but luckily I felt a pair of hands roughly grab me and lift me up with a mumbled, "Stupid kid." By that point I was wide awake as I clutched onto Black while he tried to put me down on the floor, the fall causing me to become even more nauseous than I was before.

"Is he alright?!" I heard Lupin say while I tried to steady myself on two legs, and to my horror I had to have one hand clutch onto Black's pants leg to keep from falling over, my stomach felt ten times worse, and I feared that if I had ACTUALLY eaten earlier, my stomach contents would had already have left me by now.

"Yeah, he's fine," was followed by a "He doesn't look to good," from Potter. I clutched tighter onto Black's pants as I heard, "It might be a side affect from the potion. He really needs to see Madam Pomfrey, NOW." My stomach clenched at that thought, there was no way I was going to make it all the way down there.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you saw it, Lupin thought the same thing, as he abruptly picked me up and started carefully toward the door.

He stopped once to look behind him with a "Are you coming," to the other two. We exited silently, to which I was grateful for since my splitting headache wasn't doing much better. It was an uncharacteristically silent walk to the infirmary. Luckily we did not run into any students or professors, though I am not quite sure that the professors were told about this.

I hope not.

When we finally got there, Lupin led me to a bed, and to my horror did not let me down but sat down himself on the bed with me still in his arms. I struggled as much as I could while Black and Potter went to get Madam Pomfery from her office/quarters, until I finally realized that it was useless and slumped back, exhausted and defeated.

A few moments later, they returned, I looked up at Pomfrey, she didn't seem to surprise, though there was a hint of worry in her eyes. She took out her wand and did a diagnosis spell. She turned to Black and Potter, "What happened before he became ill?"

"He was just sleeping on the couch when I came in there to check on him like Remus asked and saw that he looked feverish, so I woke him up." Black supplied, she turned away with out another word, and went into her potions stalks looking for something.

My eyes started to droop and I suddenly realized that I was extremely tired. And it did not help that Lupin had started to gently rock me. He must had not really thought of what he was doing as he sat there, and as I looked into his face while he watched Pomfrey, I noticed some unknown emotion there. I silently wondered if he had any younger siblings.

Madam Pomfrey came back a moment later, addressing Lupin for the first time. "The effects of the potion are delayed, take this and go back to your quarters. Put him in bed and give him this, it will rush the effects while keeping it to a bearable level. He is in no danger, or I would insist that you stay here, but I know that what has happened here is to be kept a secret from other students, so I can not do that."

More words were exchanged, but to whom and from who, I do not know. I gentle rocking had almost put me to sleep, but I fought sleep. Soon enough I felt the rocking stop and we where moving again. I looked in front of me with half closed eyes as we made our way back, only one other student passing up, but Potter and Black blocked her view, and enough the third year Hugglepuff was out of our sights.

When we finally made it back, Lupin went straight to the bedroom and sat on his bed, he addressed on of the other two, and told him to give him the vial. I closed my eyes as it was reluctantly pressed to my lips, and in my half asleep state I didn't care what I looked like or my pride as I drank it.

I was asleep before I was even put into my own bed.

XXXXX

I heard yelling coming from downstairs as I played with my toy soldiers I stood up curiously and quietly crept out of my room. I silently made my way down the stairs, and watched as Daddy yelled at Mommy. He kept yelling about her going out late at night, and soon the subject was on me. He yelled about how 'freakish' I was, and the things that happened to me. My vision started to blur as tears filled my eyes, how could daddy say things like that? I heard a resounding 'Smack' as Daddy hit Mommy across the face. By this point I was loudly wailing for Mommy to get up from where she was laying on the floor. His angry eyes turned on me, they looked to be a dark red as he advanced on me. I sank to my knees, not knowing what to do, my three year old mind going blank as his shadow engulfed me as he grew closer.

Everything faded to darkness...

I hummed in my bed, I tried to ignore my growling stomach, knowing that today I was not going to eat. Earlier that morning, as I swept the floor, the broom slipped from my tiny hands and knocked over the vase. It wasn't my fault, my small five year old hands could never grip the broom right, and seeing as it was heavy did not help either. Mom and Dad had got into another argument after that, and I quickly ran off into my room, locking the door. I listened to the yelling coming from downstairs, humming louder in hopes to block out the sound. Suddenly though, all became quiet and my vision faded.

There was another argument, and I stood to the side lines as I watched as my dad yelled at my mother, calling her and me a freak. What had started this? My Hogwarts letter had come in, and Mother was reluctantly forced to tell Father about her great secret. That she and I were Wizards. Well, technically she was a witch, but that didn't matter. He advanced on her, and I expected to see him hit her, but to my surprise he snatched the letter, tearing it up and throwing it into the fireplace. I silently watched as he burned it. In the back of my mind I hoped that Lily, my best and only friend, was having better luck than I was. Father stalked into the kitchen to grab more liquor. He had been drinking a lot more lately since his job raise, and it was making him more violent, and he started to lash out more. More words were exchanged, but I listen to none of it as he told me to go up to my room and 'get ready for him to deal with me'. After that, the room began to sway as the lights went out, and slowly but surely, the room blacked out.

I continued to walk along the desert, it's unbearable heat slowly taking its toll on my sixteen year old body. I had been walking forever, and if I looked behind me, I would see bloody foot prints from my bleeding bare feet. The only things I wore were jeans and a blue flannel button up shirt. When I felt that I could go on no longer, I stopped, head bent down as I watched my body go up in bright orange thick flames. It spiraled around my body, and soon enough it was no longer on my skin. I was surrounded in on all sides by a fifteen foot wall of spiraling flames, hot enough to melt rock. I watched, detached, and the flames started to close in. It came closer and closer to my skin, and I felt as the heat intensified. Closer and closer it grew, and I could not move...

XXXXXX

I sat up in bed, breathing hard. It was pitch black in the room. I looked around and started to panic. This wasn't my room. Where was I, and who where these people laying in beds beside mine? Where was Mommy and Daddy? Tears made hot paths down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around my legs and buried my head in my arms.

I sat there for what seemed like forever until my eyes dried out. I looked around again, my eyes finally adjusted to the light. It was scary, sitting there by myself. I climbed down from the foreign bed and turned to my right. Slowly but surely, I made my way up onto the bed.

I put my hand on the brunette's shoulder, trying to wake him. It was no use though, as he continued to sleep. I sighed, what now? I yawned, I was still sleepy. Hopefully he wouldn't mind if I just slept here for tonight.

I climbed under the covers, and soon fell asleep. My body gradually moved closer to the source of heat, and my hand reached out in my sleep to grab a hold of the soft material of the shirt. The thumb from my other hand made it's way to my mouth. Laying there, one hand clutching the shirt and the other pretty much getting drooled all over, I fell into a deeper sleep, nightmare free.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Surprises

Sirius Black was the first one to wake up the next morning. Instinctively he wanted to roll over, his sixteen-year old body craving more sleep.

But... something felt off. He could feel it in his gut, something was wrong, terribly wrong.

He tried to ignore it in favor of sleep, but every time he was about to drift off again, that feeling nagged him in the back of his mind.

Finally he managed to roll over and sit up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and suppressing a yawn, he looked around.

Everything seemed to be in order. James still softly snoring in his sleep, an empty smaller bed, and Severus and Remus snuggled up together in the last bed. Wait... What?

He took a double take and shook his head. Yep, still there. At first he felt disgusted, that afoul feeling rising in the pit of his stomach again, but soon enough that feeling left and an evil smile graced his face.

He needed to wake up James, NOW! Slowly getting out of bed, his bare feet hitting the floor silently made his way over to James.

He had to be careful, Remus was a light sleeper in the mornings. He loomed over James, shaking his shoulder roughly, "James...James!" He silently yelled in a whisper.

James sat up violently, getting ready to yell at Sirius for waking him up, he was not a morning person. But staring at Sirius while his hand shot out to cover his mouth while the other brought up a finger to his mouth, he kept quiet.

After feeling as though James would not blow up on him, he moved his hand from his friend's mouth, gesturing toward Remus'es bed.

'Oh, this had better be good.' James thought as he turned his head toward Remus. Emotions similar to Sirius'es earlier danced across his face. Finally his face just rested on shock, unknowing to Sirius smiling down at his.

Wiping his head over to said man, he took on the evil look too as suddenly he knew what his friend was thinking.

Slowly they both made their way over to Remus'es bed. "Oh Remus, darling, wake up." James said in a mock sweet tone, as Sirius began to prod at his shoulder. He pulled his hands away as Remus'es eyes fluttered open.

Remus woke up to an unfamiliar warmth nestled into his side. He looked down to find a raven head of hair resting on his chest. He instinctively jerked away, waking up the little boy instantly.

Their eyes locked instantaneously as Severus looked up at him in surprise. "Look at the sweet mother." Black said teasingly. Remus glared back, knowing full-well where this was going. His face continued to heat up as they poked fun of him.

Luckily, or unluckily, their rapid teasing seize fire as the young boy started to wail. They all jumped, not expecting the piercing cry.

"Severus, Severus what's wrong?" Remus yelled over the wails. In that instant he thought of what Pomfrey gave him, 'To help speed up the side effects of the potion' or something along those lines.

What is something went wrong, and now something was wrong with Snape, or maybe there were other side effects besides sickness that would effect him.

"I want my Mummy!" Severus managed to choke out in between sobs. He turned to Remus and latched onto his shirt, burying his head into the other boy's chest.

So far the strange brunette was the only source of comfort he had. He had woken up in the middle of the night to nightmares, and had sought safety from the other, as he was doing now.

Besides, Severus reasoned in his mind, the boy couldn't be that bad, right? He did know my name after all.

Similar looks or shock pasted all the boy's faces. Suddenly James started to get an idea of what was going on.

"Sn-Severus, tell me, how old are you?" Severus had since quieted down some; tears still made their way down his cheek. He turned his head to the side to look at the raven haired boy with bright hazel eyes.

He wasn't sure how he liked the other two, they were mean, mean to the boy he had now deemed his friend. It wasn't nice to say mean things, he thought, but he answered the tall boy anyways.

"I'm five, where am I? Where is my mummy? Why am I here?" Severus looked up when the nice boy spoke to him. "You're at Hogwarts, Severus. You're um..Mum left you here with us for a little while. Tell me, do you know who we are?" He looked from green eyes, to hazel, to gray. He didn't know who any of these boys are.

"N-no. Should I?" Remus looked down, not sure what to say. It was Sirius who spoke up, who up until now had remained strangely quiet. "Well, um, I'm Sirius." "Sir'us?" Severus said butchering the name. "Yea, but uh, if it would help, just call me Padfoot." If there was one thing Sirius could not stand it was when people messed up his name.

"You can call me Prongs." James said, figuring it would be best to follow along with Sirius. "Oh, and I'm Mooney." "Hey, I'm hungry! How about we make breakfast?" James said in fake joy. Honestly, he needed to get the three of them alone to talk about what happened.

Remus taking that as his que, got up and helped Severus down. The boy was so small and thin, Remus wondered how he ever managed to get up onto the bed in the first place.

-R-R-

"What the hell happened?" Sirius asked, standing in a circle with his friends while Severus sat at the table. "I'm sure if you think hard enough Padfoot you'll figure it out." "Shut up Mooney, if you're so smart, what are we going to do about this then?" Remus just gave him an odd look.

"Not much we can do, just wait until the potion wears off like before. Except for this time, we have a small child who actually IS a small child." Remus said, giving them both the 'look'.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it Mooney, be nice to the kid blah blah blah." James said, rolling his eyes. Remus just gave him a look, deciding just to let it go, that was probably the best he was going to get at the moment anyways.

Besides, he thought, soon enough he would get used to the kid. He turned away from them both and decided to look for some oatmeal. The other two just shrugged and went to go sit at the table. The ignored the kid for the moment, getting into a talk about Quidditch.

They soon noticed, however, that Severus was eyeing them, seemingly fascinated with the game. James turned to him, "Ever heard of Quidditch, kid?" Severus shook his head, suddenly becoming very shy.

Both boys went into full detail about the game, having nothing better to do and loving having someone hang onto their every word.

By the time they were done and Severus had mustered up enough courage to ask some questions here and there, Remus came back with the food, Oatmeal with honey and cream. The tension that was there the last time they ate was no where to be seen. They ate in a comfortable silence.

-R-R-

When they were done, Severus having only ate less than half of his, but luckily no one pushed him to eat more, he piped up, "I need to go potty."

Remus and Sirius held in snorts of laughter at that while James threw in, "Yea me to, here come on." They headed into the hallway and made their way into the bedroom where the bigger bathroom was.

"Um..." James started awkwardly, "You uh, need any help?" He asked, Severus gave him a weird look and shook his head no.

"So, what should we do today?" Sirius asked. "I was thinking that maybe we could spend the day outside. Might relieve some of the stress and boredom." Remus suggested, washing off the dishes.

"Sounds good to me, besides me and Prongs can get our brooms from Gryffindor tower and play one on one." "Oh," Remus said, pretending to sound interested, "and how does that work?"

Padfoot just looked at him, "Doesn't matter, you'll see. Hey can we go now, it's boring in here!"

-R-R-

"Padfoot, transfigure these old pair of shoes into a new smaller pair for Severus." Remus called from the bedroom, throwing an old pair of his shoes at the door while he tried to get everything done.

After he had told Severus they were going outside, the kid started jumping for joy and running around like he had just won the lottery or something.

The kid was still a little jittery after both he and Prongs had gotten him to calm down, making it a litter harder to put clothes on him so they could go. "Why do I have to do it?"

Sirius entered the room, almost tripping over the thrown shoes. "Because I'm a bit busy and Prongs went to Gryffindor tower to get your brooms."

Sirius just shrugged his shoulders and did as Remus had asked of him. "Whatever, I'm still better at Transfiguration than you are." He mumbled under his breathe.

Remus ignored him as he tried to force Severus's arms through his shirt. Sirius handed him the shoes and went around to get himself dress, he was after all in his night clothes.

After that he took Severus to let Remus get dressed. He noticed how the kid seemed completely relaxed around him, unlike earlier in the morning.

Once they were all ready they headed out to the field. Severus had latched onto Remus's hand while they walked, gawking at all the things in the castle, the talking paintings that stared at him in surprise, the big suits of armor, and just about anything out of the ordinary.

"Come on kid, can't you go any faster?" Sirius asked, annoyed at the slow pace they had to maintain for Severus. He just shook his head. "Mooney, do you think that he'll remember any of this when he the potions wore off?" "I'm not sure, but I don't think he would, why?"

Sirius didn't answer, instead just leaned down and picked Severus up, putting him on his hip. " I have to do this all the time with Regulus, kid's slower than a turtle." Sirius answered Remus's unasked question.

They started at a quicker pace, sometimes having to hurry and hide behind a corner when they saw another student.

There might not have been very many students left during the break, but that didn't mean they could walk around freely with the kid, he had a habit of annoying everyone he talked to when he was his right size with his ever present attitude, and they didn't need any hexes thrown their way for that.

They had finally reached the field where James was already waiting for them. Sirius put the kid down and let him run around.

"Took you two long enough, come on Padfoot let's play already!" Both Marauders took off on their brooms off into the sky. Severus stopped to watch them. After a half an hour of watching them play while sitting with Remus, he got bored.

"Play tag with me Mooney." Severus said while getting up, Remus following after him. "Okay, why not."

Both Remus and Severus played, and after half an hour both James and Sirius came down for a water break, drinking from bottles of water that thankfully James had not forgotten to bring. They watched as Remus pretended to fall behind while Severus ran, joyfully laughing.

James quickly went after him when he got close enough and scooped him up, throwing him in the air. "Hey no fair, you weren't playing!" Severus said, a smile on his face. "Well I am now."

And that's how all three Marauders ended up playing, changing up the games every hour or so. Around lunch they went back inside, a tired Severus in Sirius arms, dozing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: This chapter has CP in it, though only a little, if that's not your thing, stop reading here, you have been warned.

Bath time

Sirius continued to hold Severus in his arms once all four got back to the quarters that they were living in for the holidays. He sat on the couch while James and Remus sat on the opposite ends of the short table playing Wizarding Chess. Sirius briefly thought of moving Severus to the bedroom and to his bed so as not to wake him, but thought better of it.

He doesn't need to sleep that long anyways and he was beyond filthy, like the rest of them, except of course Remus, who always remained cleaned. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that he didn't play so hard and slip and fall or slide to catch the kid who would run away and zig-zag all over the place.

The kid was fast and good at dodging. Sirius had no idea how he did it too, he never looked back at them but just at the right time he would turn the corner and run in a different direction right when one of them would get close to catching him. James and Sirius resorted to sliding at the last second to get him,, but that worked a couple of times, the kid soon just threw himself on the ground and rolled away. It was one of the best tactects of running away he had ever seen a small child do, a true Slytherin.

Which is how three of the four of them ended up with dirt all over them, from head to toe.

As Sirius watched the two play, he silently laughed at the memory of James chasing Remus around trying to hug him to get him dirt on him. It hadn't worked of course, it only ended up with James into a mud pile face first. He and Severus both had laughed so hard that the 'Mud Covered Monster', which is what the lad had called him, started to chase after both of them in mock rage.

R*R*R

As one of the Knights raced forward, Remus's of course, and destroyed James's pawn, Severus Severus slowly started to awaken. Looking around, he started to scratch at the mud that covered his left arm.

"Hey kiddo, you up already?"

James asked. It was so much easier to talk to the kid after the Slytherin had lost all of his memories. And the fact that they were sure that the kid would not remember any of it, which would mean that they could act normally around him without worrying that he would remember when he was his old greasy self. And with the way the kid acted, all carefree and joyful it was hard not to have a soft spot for him.

Still groggy from the short nap and a little irritated about having been woken up before he would have liked to be, he said nothing in return. Severus scratched a little harder at the dirt on his arm, starting to really feel the itch settle in. Sirius took note of this and wondered id a simple cleaning charm would work. Not likely, he thought, a bath more like it.

He looked down at the five year old on his lap, though really he could better pass as a kid who just turned four. It was almost unnerving how small and light he was. Though he simply passed it off as genetics and a fast metabolism. Though back to the topic at hand, would it really be safe to let him bathe alone, and if not, then who would bathe him? Best to discuss it with the others, without Severus present of course, he wasn't sure how well he would take being talked about as though he wasn't there. It was basically universally accepted as something everyone didn't like.

Standing up, he quickly made his way to the bedroom they all shared. Ignoring the weird looks that was shot at him from the other two, he closed the door behind him. Moving the covers off of his own bed, he set Severus down on it.

"I need you to stay here for a couple of minutes kid, okay?"

He asked, and without waiting for an answer, he quickly made his way out of the room. Walking down the never ending hallway, he made his way back to his friends.

Sitting back on his spot on the couch, he decided to strike up the conversation.

"Kid needs a bath."

be best to

He stated simply. Though he had many more things to talk to them about the Slytherin, he decided to go with this one first. "No duh Sherlock." James answered, not really getting at where Sirius was going at with this. Remus though, always the smart one, caught on quickly.

"I think what he means is that one of us should bathe him James. The boy's so small he might drown himself if we leave him alone in there with no one watching him."

"I see." James replied. "Sirius, you should do it, he seems to have taken a liking to you more than either of us. I think he just likes you the most." Once that was said, Remus and James both turned back to the game, thinking that it was over.

Sirius just took it as it was with that conversation, already guessing the outcome of it before he had brought it up. "Do you think he'll regress again tonight?"

That question certainly took them by surprise, as it was quite unexpected and neither of them had really thought of it before now. "Well," Remus started off slowly, "It certainly is not unheard of for certain side-effects to strike twice. Though not common, it is nothing to fear. You should only seek medical help if it happens a third time, or so I've read."

He finished, speaking almost as though straight from a book. "So," James started, "If he does happen to... regress again tonight, he'll have to be what? I mean first the potion had his body regress, then his mind, which only leads us to assume that his body and his mind will regress again, though this time in one go." He stopped for a moment to think.

"He'll probably be anywhere from one to two. Though my guess is one and a half. I think it would be best to prepare for that the best we can. Sirius, you should go ahead and give him a bath, then take one yourself while Remus and I write down what we need and whatnot."

"Sounds good mate." He turned and made his way down the hall again, thinking that maybe this might be more awkward than he first thought.

R*R*R

Looking for a quill and some parchment, he found the muggle counter parts instead. It made him wonder who had lived here before, but he brushed it off and took the notebook and pen back to where Remus was sitting. It was not unheard of to have a muggle born professor, so it honestly did not bother him that much. He set the notebook next to Remus and opened the front cover up. It seemed as though half the pages had been ripped out and all that was left was around thirty or so blank pages.

The pen was a little uncomfortable in his hand as being a pureblood himself he had never held one himself. What would you need for a one and a half year old anyways? And what if he didn't regress again, what would they need for a five year old? Best to make two lists then. At the top of the first page he wrote 'Infant', then flipped the page and not on the back but on a whole new page entirely he wrote 'Kid'. Turning the page back he thought of the obvious things and wrote them down.

Nappies

Wipes

Bottles

Formula

Baby food

He stopped for a second to think, did children that old drink formula or just milk? It would have been better to have Sirius here, he was the only one with an younger sibling. Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, he thought. He continued to write.

Toys:

Blocks

Books

High chair

Baby clothes

Pacifiers

A Crib

'A crib.' He thought, well if the kid did become younger tonight, then the best thing to do was put him in one that night. He thought how that might go down, a tantrum maybe. Hopefully he would be too tired to really put up much fuss.

Which would mean that they would need to make that first then. "Remus, do you think you could transform a crib from..." He looked around, "That chair over there? We could move the mattress from Severus's bed to the new one once we're done."

Remus thought for a second and nodded. "What else will I have to transform? Here let me see the list." James handed him the notebook, there seemed to be all that they needed for the moment. "Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration says we can't make food appear out of thin air, we'll have to ask the house elves for fruits and vegetables and pulverize them."

They got to work, Remus transforming things while James gathered what he needed to transform and calling a house elf.

R*R*R

Sirius opened the door to find Severus sitting in the exact same spot that he was before, looking a little uncomfortable from all the mud and dirt on him. "So kid, I'm guessing you're ready for a bath now huh?"

His eyes got wider for a moment but within a matter of a second his face relaxed and he nodded his head. Sirius quirked an eyebrow and turned to the bathroom to start the water. Severus got off of the bed and followed him."Go ahead and take off your clothes kid, the water will be done in a second." Keeping his back turned to the kid, making sure that they had all they needed (shampoo, soap, ect), he didn't notice the fact that Severus stayed rooted to the spot and didn't move a muscle, almost as if he had not heard.

Hearing a lack of noise, he turned around, "What's wrong kid, aren't you gonna get your clothes off, unless you expect me to wash you with them on." Sirius joked.

"Can't I umm... you know... do it myself?" He asked shyly, grabbing the ends of his shirt and looking down.

"Sorry kid, but your a little... young to do it yourself." He avoided using the word small, Severus NEVER had liked being called small when he was older and they were messing with him. It was one of the only things that could but him in a rage, he was usually quiet and out of the way, as if trying to make sure that no one noticed him, and it worked most of the time, except when the Mauraders where there. James always seemed to have a knack for finding him out in a crowd. And even then almost nothing they could say would usually get a reaction out of him, he just kept his head down hopeing we would soon grow tired of him and leave.

Of course though Sirius himself had a special talent for finding and pushing people's buttons, and Severus was not excluded from that.

"I-i can't, dad says I'm not suppose to show anyone." Severus said, a note of panic in his voice, as if saying that was already touching the line of what he should and shouldn't reveal.

Sirius's heart gave a little jump, not only did that not sound right at all but just the way the lad said it you could tell there was well placed fear there.

"What aren't you suppose to show? Come here kid." Sirius started forward but almost came to a complete halt as Severus looked up wide eyed and started to turn and though he was going to make a run for it.

"Stop RIGHT THERE young man!" Sirius said in his most commanding voice, and it did as it was intended as Severus didn't turn tail and run. Sirius firmly scooped him up into his arms and sat on the toilet lid, placing him in his lap.

Severus still held onto the ends of his shirt so it made it a little more difficult to lift it up and over his head as Sirius was trying to do. "Please don't, you're gonna get me in trouble if you see. Father says I can't show anyone."

Again Sirius's heart gave that unwanted little leap again, it just sounded so much as though... no it couldn't be, there was no way. But... the only was to know for sure was to look and see. Making a split second decision he stood the boy up and popped him five times on his bottom with the palm of his hand.

"Owie!"

"You better let go of your shirt, I'm serious young man!" (No pun intended) He commanded in the same voice he used with Regulus whenever he misbehaved or wasn't listening. It seemed that having a younger sibling had its advantages and Severus let go immediately.

He was finally able to lift up the shirt but his gasp of horror were covered up by Severus as he burst into sobs.

Sirius stared in astonishment at the many bruises littering his back, stomach, and upper arms. And Sirius knew that none of them could have been from earlier. They were all assortments of colors, ranging from a dark black to purple to yellow and green. Some looked older than others.

"How... where did these come from?" But Severus only shook his head as his body continued to shake with his sobs that were getting worse by the second. He finally snapped out of the shock and did the only thing he could think of, he held the boy close and started to rock him while making shhing noises.

'This is defiantly something I need to bring up with the others, best just to play it off as nothing for the moment though as not to freak the boy out. Later though Me, Prongs, and Moony will figure something out, we'll probably have to bring it up with him sometime though, I'll have to know what's going on before I can really do anything. All I know is this is REALLY bad.'

He was brought out of his thoughts by the realization that Severus had finally calmed down to no more then a few tears and sniffles, standing up with the child in his arms he bent over and felt with water with his left hand, fortunately the water was only a little hotter than lukewarm, the perfect temperature.

Taking off the rest of the kids clothes, and swallowing as to keep perfectly calm about the rest of the bruises that were well up and down the kids lower legs he gently placed him in the water. Taking a wash cloth he poured body soap over it and gently as to not irritate his bruising, washed away the dirt and grim that seeped through his clothing.

The water got real dirty real fast, so he drained some, and while adding more, he put a little bit of soap in the water to make bubbles. Sirius watched as the kid's face lit up like it was an early Christmas. 'It's just bubbles, don't see why he's so excited. Must not be able to do anything run at his home.'

While Severus played with the bubbles, Sirius washed his hair. But before he could take the small bucket to rinse out the suds he heard a bit of noise come from the hall and in the bedroom. "Oh on little snake I'll be right back."

He got up and opened the door to see James and Remus standing around a crib that was where Severus's old bed was. Stepping out into the bedroom and slightly closing the bathroom door he asked what was going on.

"Just making some preparations for tonight. Everything going on okay in there?" James inquired, and Sirius nodded, not wanting to stay out here to long nor discuss what he recently just saw while the little snake was in ear shot. (P.s. Little snake is just a term of endearment)

He turned back into the bathroom and smiled as he was Severus laugh while popping some of the bubbles. 'While he's like this he's so easy to like. Though I need to be careful, can't get to attached to the little guy, once he's back to normal everything will have to go back to the way it was before.'

Sighing, he got to work finishing up and making sure all the soap was out of the kids hair. "Come on kid, time to get out."

Sirius's point of view:

"Oh." He looks down slightly disappointed, and if this were any other situation, I'd let him continue to play in the water, but I couldn't, my mind was on other, more important things. I want today to be over already, so that the conversation I'm about to have with the others will have already passed. But at the same time I time to slow down, so the conversation never happens.

I can't help it, but as I lift the small underweight kid out of the water, and as I realize that it's neglect, not genes that make him this small, guilt forms in the pit of my stomach, slowly expanding and consuming me.

The Slytherin's life is hell at home, and by the looks of it, it always was. And we made his life here no better, a place where he could be ten months out of the year, away from the hell hole that is his home, and because of us, this place has become his hell as well.

I always thought he was put into Slytherin because he was evil, mean, cruel, and heartless like the rest of them, like my parents. But I forgot something, Slytherin is a place for survival, a place where people who strive to survive, to protect themselves go.

I always thought it was because they were cowards, that they loved no one else but themselves, and how could I not, they were the opposite of us, we are brave and courageous, we protect others before ourselves, and if I knew one thing about Griffindor, if was that we were loving people.

I saw it everyday in the common room, we don't hide our love for each other from one another, simply because we don't care, but now I think it might not be because they are cowards, but maybe because all their lives they've been protecting themselves that doing so for someone else might not cross their minds. That it would be a show of weakness if they did, or that it's so new to them they might not know how and fear they might hurt the person they're protecting more than the one that's harming them.

I feel a small bit of the hatred I have for them disappear with these thoughts and a surge of protectiveness swell inside me for the little boy cradled in my arms.

I shake my head to concentrate, now was not the time for these thoughts, I need to focus on what is happening right now. And right now was a little boy in my arms yawning and shivering. "Lets get some clothes on you and you can take a nap." I know that he shouldn't sleep so late in the day, but I need some privacy with the others, and honestly, I don't think I could keep Severus awake even if I wanted to.

He nods and looks toward his bed, and quite suddenly his closing, tired eyes go big. "What's that?"

I internally groan, this can only go one of two ways, a hissy fit or total acceptance, I doubt there is an in between. "You bed kid, what do you think it is?"

"But I'm not a baby!" Great...

"No, you're not, but it is kinda your bed" Lame argument.

I can tell he's about to go off, there is that small mark of defiance in his eyes that I've always seen when he was older, and I pat his bottom in warning. He quiets down and pouts; I have to struggle to hold in a smile at this, trying to remain firm.

I set him down on Remus's bed and grab a pair of small boxers for him, and one of my tee shirts to use as pajamas. I set them on the bed, " I can get dresses myself you know." I raise an eyebrow at the attitude but turn around anyways, if I were in his shoes I would probably do the same.

I turn around once I feel it's been long enough and pick his up while landing a sharp smack to his backside.

"Owie!"

"Watch the tude kid." I set his down in the crib and suppress a chuckle at the sight of his rubbing his bottom. I take the blanket at the end of the bed and drape it over him, tucking in the sides under the mattress, remembering that is was something my mother use to do with Regulus when he was a small child.

"Not tired." He says with a yawn. I roll my eyes, and tousle his hair, turning and saying with a flick of my wand, "Nox." to make the room grow dark, and escape out the door, closing it quietly behind me.

I make the trek down the hall way, it seems that I've been down here a dozen times before, and feel slightly annoyed at it's bland gray walls, though I don't know why. And now that I think about it, it's a little strange how the whole place is gray, and though it should feel depressing, to me it's slightly calming in some slightly annoying way.

I feel that calm isn't something I need to feel with what is to come next, I just want to forget everything I saw on him, pretend that all is fine and everything can be normal, well at least as normal as it can be anyways.

I'm slightly disgusted in myself, how selfish, this isn't about me, this is about someone else for once. My whole world usually revolves around me, and on occasion my friends, and that's the way I like it, but that's not how it can be right now, though I don't know why I worry so much. It's not like we can do much for the kid anyways, I'm just relaying what I saw to the others, so they know to be gentle to him.

Nothing can change after this, nothing at all. Once this fiasco is over, everything will go back to the way it use to be. I mean how could it not, once he's grown again, how could we act any differently, he won't remember anything, right?

But what if he does, what if we're wrong and he does remember everything, what would happen then? How would he take all of this? It doesn't matter though, because I'm sure he won't. Or at least that 's what I keep trying to manipulate myself into believing.

Oh well, we'll burn that bridge when we get to it.

"Something on your mind Padfoot?" James asks, and I suddenly realize that during my inner musings, I had already walked into the living room where they were still transforming thing and had sat down on the couch with out noticing.

"Yeah, actually there's something I need to talk to you about, something I saw while I was giving the kid a bath."

Not entirely true, that's not what;s on my mind at all, but oh well.

"What is it? It can't be that bad right?" Remus tilts his head slightly to the left, and they both take a seat on the other side of me.

I take a deep breath, "I think... I think the kids being abuse at home. There's... bruising all over him, and I just... I just don't know what to do. I just thought- thought you two should know, so you can be a little gentle with him, ya know"

Not exactly how I wanted it to come out, maybe I should have thought of how to phrase it better earlier, but it's too late know. They both look at me with shocked expressions, and we sit in silence for a while. I let them soak in the information.

It seems like forever before someone moves, and it's James. He suddenly stands up, fists clenched. "How bad?" He whispers, and if it hadn't been dead quiet in the room, I might not have heard.

"It's pretty bad, though some looks like it's healing, so it isn't as bad now as it was before, I'm not sure it that's good or bad. There seems to be more bruised skin then untouched, though I might be wrong." I watch his fists clench so hard his knuckles turn white, and he throws an arm over this face as he tilts his head back. And knowing his, it's a sure sign of guilt, but I'm not sure why though.

"I'll,ah go and sneak some bruising cream from the hospital wing, I'll be right back" He swiftly turns and leaves the room.

I can't say I'm all to shocked.


End file.
